


Animalistic Initiation

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Acceptance, Anal Sex, Embarrassment, Erotic Wrestling, Fraternities & Sororities, Gay, Gay Sex, Initiation, M/M, Shameless Smut, Yaoi, frat boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Fred joins the Mu Gamma Tau frat and has wrestling filled adventure.Based off of the Mu Gamma Tau men from Mystery Incorporate S1 E12 "The Shrieking Madness."Doesn't follow the actual story, just a more PERVERTED YAOI story about Fred and his Frat bothers~, also gave animal nicknames to the frat boys since only one guy was clearly named.





	Animalistic Initiation

 

**Animalistic Initaition**

**Just a little bit of fun inspired by a hot episode. Thanks to the ones who originally wrote it~**

**Based off of the Mu Gamma Tau men from: Mystery Incorporate S1 E12 "The Shrieking Madness."**

**Doesn't follow the actual story, just a more PERVERTED YAOI story about Fred and his Frat bothers~, also gave animal nicknames to the frat boys since only one guy was clearly named. I own nothing.**

_**Fred goes to Mu Gamma Tau and is taken on a wild ride.** _

Fred walks up the steps to his Dad's old fraternity, Mu Gamma Tau, he knocks on the door and is greeted by a large young man with brown hair, in a purple shirt and matching short shorts that stops just an inch below his prominent crotch.

Fred glances down at it, finding it somewhat distracting but does not stare, making eye contact with the young man and smiling.

"Mu Gamma Tau, Mu the new kid?"

"Uhh yeah I'm Fred jones Jr. ...my dad went to Mu Gama toe? uh Tu, uh this fraternity.." Fred smiles, trying to hide his nervousness.

"I'm Rino~ dude that's awesome come on in, hey guys, this is Fred Jones, Jr. His dad was mu legend, Fred Jones~"

Fred gets a muscular arm wrapped around him and he walks into the frat house with the young very muscled man. He sees that the other guys are in the same uniform, though are few are in white versions, and are almost nearly as buff as Rino.

The room has two couches, each with its own table; one across from the door, and between a fake bear with a tie around its neck and a doorway leading to another room.

On the other side of the bear is a door way, where one of the men is partly entering; next to him is a reclining chair. The other couch is a foot in front of the fake bear, along the wall of the stair way.

In front of that couch is a flat screen tv and just about that couch is a dart board with a few darts around it.

The men stop what they are doing, which is exercising, to idealize Fred's dad. However, Fred is not that interested in what they were saying but he is interested in the men themselves who are just a few years older than him.

Two of the lads are blonde but one is very tan to the point of being orange and he also wears a purple outfit, he was sticking his head the room. The other blonde is the opposite, pale and wearing the white version of the outfit, he was lifting a large dumbbell while standing up.

Between the two is a young strapping black lad, in the purple version, who is doing lunges, working his legs. The last lad, aside from Rhino, in the room is a red head with freckles, he was on the couch lifting a dumbbell in each hand.

Fred could not explain why he suddenly feels the strange around the larger older men but he kinda likes it.

Fred walks with Rino to the couch, sitting next to a happy red head, who smiles happily at him, trying to get a few more lifts in. Fred notices that the hunk's legs are quite open and are not hiding the captivating bulge between them.

Fred smiles to the lad but asking the group, what they do, hoping that it would be trap related.

The others smile as Rino stands in front of the two men.

"There's only one thing to do when you're in college, male and ripped, wrestle~!" Rino flexes his muscles as he talks to Fred, who just gets lost in the valleys of muscles.

Fred watches in secret amazement as the cute red head and the hot pale blonde go at it, grappling each other trying to put each other in a hold.

One of the boys cheers on Randy but Fred can't tell who was who, though he is suspecting that the ginger haired one was Randy.

Fred watches the two go at it, slightly nervous as he could feel something happening to his body. He isn't sure if he should be feeling such a way, excited definitely but not in the same manner as the other boys.

Fred looks at the other guys as they hoot and cheer on their friends. Fred smiles as he decides to forget about the weirdness his body is going through.

Fred crosses his legs and continues to watch with delight. The two are quite strong, he watches silently as they the young men put each other in various holds that, show off their bodies.

Fred begins to blush as he thinks he sees something unexpected, but he waves the thought away, of course they're wearing underwear under those short shorts. However, Fred is a bit more in the concept of them not wearing any.

Later that day, Rino leaves the group alone with Fred as he goes to prepare for something called "Happy Tapioca".

Fred is sitting on the couch with his red headed brother watching the other three wrestle each other, he is glad that they are so thrilled to have him and even more so that they do not dangle his father's legacy over his head.

The red head turns to Fred, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. Fred looks at his cute brother with joyfully and a bit weary of being pounced on, while on the couch.

"I'm called Crabby and I'm gonna be your big brother..you know what brothers do together..." Crabby never loses his smile or his happily go lucky charm as he holds Fred's hand.

"Uhh build traps together?" Fred smiles nervously as he looks in his brother's eyes, trying not to get lost in them.

"Wrestle~"

"Thought so."

Fred is pounced on, getting forced against the stairway wall, with his arms locked above his head. Fred grunts as he struggles to get out of the hold, trying to wiggle out. However, after a few attempts Fred blushes realizing that his efforts are just exciting him. He looks down and can see a bulge in his pants, bigger than usual and it feels very uncomfortable.

Though soon his brother lets him go and steps back, letting Fred catch his breath for the moment.

"You okay man~?" Crabby smiles cheerfully, moving the wooden table out of the way.

Fred rubs his arms, they were a bit sore but nothing he couldn't handle. Fred turns around to see his brother in a wide stance just waiting to tackle him again. Fred gets in the same stance, spreading his legs and raising his arms.

"I'm fine." Fred says, determined to stand his ground.

"You should probably take those off, it'll impeded your performance."

"Uhh it's fine..."

"Alright but once I get my hands on you, I'm ripping them off your body~"

Fred gave a fearful smile, as he glances over the larger man quickly, noticing all the muscles straining to break free from their purple prison. Fred swallows the lump in his throat as he knows that his pants are definitely gonna come off and it will not take long.

His frat brother rushes at him and they lock hands, both of them trying to best the other. Fred holds his ground against his larger brother, who tries to overpower him. The two enter a stalemate for a few long moments before his brother breaks the hold and tackles Fred.

The blonde gasps at the sudden move and his eyes grow wide as he is being held in the air by his brother. Fred is over his brother's left shoulder, struggling to get free once again. The young blonde lets out a surprised groan as his brother gives him a strong swat to his butt.

Fred struggles even more after that, knowing that his dignity and pride is on the line but his efforts go in vain as his brother grabs the hem of the pants, yanking them down until they hit his ankles; revealing Fred's white underwear.

Fred blushes even more as he ass is in the air, then gets another swat to the rump as he hears the other guys chuckling.

"Nice tightie whities Frieddie~"-one of the guys says.

Fred blushes a bit more as he receives another swat.

"Th-thank yo-you." Fred says trying to keep some of his pride, not wanting to show just how embarrassing the situation is to him.

Fred is thrown to the floor, grunting at the impact.

"Lookie what we have here boys, a raging homo~" Crabby states, causing Fred raises his head, a bit dizzy from the toss down. He looks up to see his bother squatting down, he cannot help himself, he looks between the strong powerful legs to see a bulge, the outline of his brother's cock and his balls.

Fred, now having come to his senses, is stricken with fear as he looks up to see his brother's handsome face with a large smile.

"Care to explain Freddie~?"

"Explain what?"

"This bad boy~ Freddie, the one right here~." Fred lets out a shocked moan as his hand member is grasped firmly by his brother. Fred clutches the floor beneath him and puffs up his chest, throwing his back a few inches.

"Mm I uh...I-I don't know it just kinda happened.."

"Well you know what this means~?"

"N-no.."

His brother motions him to get up, so Fred gets off the floor, his bother gets in position, so he does too and they start all over.

Fred is still nervousness about his now on display boner and is easily man handled. The young blonde is dominated, his legs are spread, his upper body is between his brother's thighs which squeeze his ribs so he can't move. He has a great view of Crabby's backside as his organ throbs with in its confinements for anyone to see.

"That was too easy Freddie~ you seem a bit distracted? Is it because of this~?"

There is a loud ripping sound and it rings throughout Fred's ears. He feels the air kiss his embarrassing status, he can feel his whole body grow red with embarrassment and shame.

"Now that's better, don't you think so Fred? Now you don't have anything to be ashamed off~ you really don't~"

His brother swings his leg over and Fred is free from the hold, falling the floor and going to cover himself. However, his redheaded brother stops him, grabbing his hand then helps him up.

"Don't be embarrassed Fred, we all have one, what's the matter you don't want to be nude alone?" Fred looks down at himself, still standing proud and slightly to the right. "Well it's part of the deal, we want you to join us but like everyone else your gonna have to past the test~"

"...is being nude part of the test?" Fred knows he is only half naked but he might as well be nude, the lower half is the only part worth hiding.

"That's a surprise but being nude now and owning it like the man you are, will definitely help."

"Okay..." Before Fred could utter another word he is put in a head lock, he tries to break free, jabbing and punching his brother but the iron bodied boy will not budge. Fred tries to breathe and free himself but he loses all breath when he feels a hand on his bare member.

He gasps for air as his brother strokes his organ, he lets out a loud embarrassing cry as he cums on the floor beneath him.

He is released by his brother who pushes him back, Fred stumbles into the wall, panting heavily as he tries to survive the onslaught of pleasure desolating his body.

"You're so gay~"

"I-I.." Fred, feeling ashamed and completely drained, clings to the wall in fear that he will fall if he lets go.

His brother's hand slams on the wall just next to Fred's head. Fred is paralyzed in his spot, unable to look away from his handsome perverted brother, who is inches away from his face and is getting closer.

Soon their noses are a centimeter away from touching, Fred is blushing from a wide array of emotions he's not use to.

"Brother, Fred."

Fred swallowed as his brother took a very serious tone.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you want to join us?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you sure? Because we take things very seriously and if you say yes, you can't get out, got it? So you have to mean it, you can't be doing this for your father or for anyone other than you got it?"

"Ye-"

"Think about it, go upstairs and go into the third room,..never mind, I'll just show you. Follow me."

Fred pulls up his pants, buttoning them up, frowning as they rub on his bare cock.

Fred can't believe how tense he feels or how he feels a bit hypnotized by his big brother, who is leading him upstairs, giving him a perfect view of his well-toned ass.

Fred looks over the other guys, who were still wrestling each other in those tight clothes. Soon the brothers reach the last door on the right and go inside, the light comes on.

Fred looks around the room, there is a bed and a dresser with trophies on it. His brother gets on his knees and goes under the bed, Fred tries to look away but he can't, he stares like a lost puppy, at the perfect ass with a bulge between the thighs.

His big brother crawls out and holds a brown box in his hands, Fred blushes as his brother looks at him with the same charming smile.

"You enjoyed the view huh~? You actually are gay aren't you."

"Yeah, I know I am, sorry." Fred looks down at the ground, through his organ blocks a clear view as it demands more attention.

"Well here look through this and decide if this brotherhood is for you, you are going to have to change yourself if you decide to stay." Crabby puts the box on the bed then pats Fred's head before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Fred goes over to the bed and sits on the side, then puts the box in his lap, since his hard on is retreating. The box is labeled " **Uncaged Animals 2015** " in black ink, marker.

Fred takes the top off and finds it filled with photos of Mu Gamma Tau from last year. Fred blushes brightly as the pictures are of all the boys, including Rino, in very homoerotic situations, some are as innocent as pantsing, some are just being penetrated.

Fred notices writing on the back of the pictures, which explains what's going on.

A picture of Crabby in a torn purple wrestling suit with head gear and looking to pounce on someone. The bottom half of his suit has been ripped off. The other side has the description of: Crabby paying up a bet, having to wrestle Rhino; with (prt2/3) written in the lower hand corner.

Fred drools over the picture, seeing the look in his big brother's eyed while that lad's red crowned cock was on display; is a fantasy come true.

A picture of the African American sprawled over a bed, sleeping, while pitching a tent; with the explanation: Mamba getting more action in his dreams than in real life.

Another picture is of the two blondes, with the fake bear in the back ground, on top of each other, but from the back, showing that the tanned one was balls deep in the pale one, with the description: Lion paying Howler back for snoring all night long again.

Fred's organ dances happily as he looks over the other pictures. He takes a deep breath and puts the pictures back, trying to put them back in order but fails.

He waits for his organ to go down, hoping that he can keep himself from giving it a helping hand; once it finally goes down, he leaves the room.

He opens to the door to see Crabby doing pushes ups with one hand, he looks up at Fred, still smiling.

Fred gulps as he remembers the half-naked picture of Crabby from, unable to take his eyes away from Crabby's lower half.

"So what do you think? You in?"

"Yes, yes I am...but you said I had to change? What do I have to change?" Crabby get ups and stretches his arms above his head.

"You have to be a man, and know that you are you and accept it. That's why we are all like the way we are, we accept each other and especially ourselves. Basically, no more self-consciousness, you have to own who you are."

"Oh sweet, I can do that."

"Great, now, it's time for Happy tapioca~"

"Uhh. Ok, I mean great~!, what is it again?"

"All you need to know is that you'll be blind folded and put in pudding~"

"Oh cool." Crabby gets into a familiar stance and Fred does the same the two enter a stalemate hold as they walk down the stairs, when Mamba puts his hands on their shoulders. The two stop as they turn their heads to their black brother.

"You ready for fun Freddie~?"-Mamba

"Yeah but this time I won't lose~"-Fred

"We'll see, let's bet on it."-Crabby

Fred looks back at Crabby who gives him the same smile, Fred begins to think that the cutie's smile is the best poker face he's ever seen. Mamba gets talked by Howler, the pale Blonde, so The Lion has to open the door.

Somehow while wrestling the hunks make it out of the room. Fred is able to do more than hold his own, he manages to get his big brother in a head lock but his big brother gets out soon enough, having more experience in the field.

The group crashes through a Vegan restaurant and laugh off the damage they did, deciding that it is time to get Fred all prepared.

They leave the place and go around where they blind fold Fred, then they eagerly tear through his clothes, and have him a small set of blue underwear that cups his assets nicely.

Fred gets his arms tied behind his back and hooked to something that suspends him in the air. Before he gets a foot off the ground, Fred feels the backside of his underwear getting pulled down and something thick entering his hole.

Fred feels the underwear given to him snap back to its previous position. Fred gives a surprised grunt as object stretches his canal. He squirms at the uncomfortable feeling; his body slowly adjusts to the thing inside him as he rises into the air.

He hears his brothers chanting, "Tapioca", over and over. He is slowly lowered into the large vad of pudding, his whole body gets submerged into the white goodness.

Fred holds his breath, taking a large one just before his head goes into the pudding. When Fred feels the bottom of the massive container, he also feels the object in him move within him, vibrating quite furiously. He struggles to not scream out, his body spasms as it rises up.

Fred comes out of the pudding, with tapioca sliding off of him. He lets out a loud groan as he tosses his head back, puffing out his chest as his legs tense up. He shakes his head as he groans, shaking the tapioca off of him.

His brothers cheer him on as the vibrating becomes pleasurable, slowly working over his body. With fresh air filling his lungs, and the taste of tapioca on his tongue, Fred voices his feeling at the top of his lungs.

Fred moans as his brothers cheer him on, his blue underwear fails at its one job, causing his brothers to cheer louder. Fred lets out a quick sudden moan as he empties himself, his cock throbs in delight as it climaxes. The brothers are astonished by how far Fred's first few streams make it, hitting a few of them.

Fred grits his teeth as his afterglow is filled with unrelenting pleasure. His cock throbs as he is lowers back on to the platform he was formerly on.

The blindfold comes off and so does the underwear, Fred pants heavily as the vibrator softens its frequency.

"You did great Freddie~!" Rhino says as he holds Fred, having one arm below his waist, keeping the vibrator inside him and the other holding Fred's arm; which is around his neck. Rhino smiles as he keeps Fred from falling.

The young blonde smiles weakly as he feels drained at the moment. "We knew you'd do great but wow I think that was awesome; come on we're going back to our dorm~"

Fred nods weakly as his other brothers talk among themselves. Though after a few minutes of recovery Fred notices that's he's naked and is raging down below.

He looks up at Rhino who smiles and takes the vibe out so he can thrust it back in. Fred gives a loud moan and Rhino keeps at, driving the vibe out then back in. Fred clings to Rhino and still tries to walk properly. Rhino smirks as he takes out the vibe when Fred's legs are parted and thrusts it in when they are together.

Fred whimpers after a while unable to take the increasing frequency, he moans and groans, walks slower but nothing helps.

He bites his lip as he reaches the steps, Rhino seems to know just the right way to drive the vibe into home base. Fred drags his trimmed nails up Rhino's chest as he slowly walks up the stairs and Rhino is able to get three complete thrusts in in between each step.

Eventually Fred reaches the top, Rhino moves so he's in front of Fred, who leans against him. The other brothers open the door then surround the two, eagerly watching them.

Rhino uses both of his hands to finish him off. Fred lets lusty moans fly out of his mouth as he holds onto Rhino's massive pecs. He soon climaxes again, dirtying Rhino's pants and the floor below them.

Rhino grabs him and flips him upside down then walks in. Fred groans as his face is presses against Rhino's bulge. Fred is laid on the couch, half of him manages to stay on it but an arm and a leg fall off the side. The youngest blonde groans as the vibrator dies within him.

He gives a pained groan as the toy is taken out of him, he arches his back then pants heavily before passing out from exhaustion. Fred opens his eyes, his vision blurs at first but he makes out what everything is in a few moments.

Fred sits up and scoots back, having his legs stay parted and his back against the armrest of the couch. He doesn't see anyone so he gets up and looks around he checks out the two rooms but still doesn't find anyone. He decides to go upstairs and checks out the rooms, he notices that one is already open so he walks to it.

He enters it and finds his brothers there huddled around the bed.

"Uh hey brothers? Everything ok?"-Fred asks as he stands by the door way.

"Fred? You up? Though we'd have at least an hour. Impressive."-Rhino says as he turns, clearly hiding something behind his back.

"Oh sorry, I'll go back down."

"No it's cool, just close your eyes, spread your legs and try not to get excited. "

Fred nods as he walks into the room in front of his brother and clothes his eyes. He spreads his legs but the idea of being naked I front of his Percy brothers excites him.

He blushes as he starts to get aroused again, he feels his brothers' hands on him. His legs are lifted one by one and he can feel something slide up his legs. He soon feels something wrap around the base of his organ taking his orbs with it.

"You can open your eyes now. boner boy."

Fred opens his eyes and looks down, he's wearing the purple short shorts, there's a prominent bulge in them; he was pretty sure his brothers could see his balls, dangling.

Crabby walks up to Fred and pulls the waistband back, revealing a built in fabric band holding his package together.

"You gotta earn your shirt~ you can probably tell that shorts don't hide that much~" Crabby smiled as he places his hands on Fred's shoulders.

"Well I'll get used to it Crabby~"

"What do you guys say to breaking in our newest member~?" Rhino smirks as he gets raises his hands and walks towards Fred, who braces himself for a manhandling.

The guys cheer as Rhino pulls Fred into a bear hug, squeezing him while burying his face in Fred's chest. Fred lets out a groan as he is met with pain but a bit of pleasure from Rhino dragging his tongue between his pecs.

Rhino tosses Fred into the bed then jumps on him, letting his larger body rest on top of Fred's back. Rhino smirks as he traps the young blonde in a head lock, Fred growls as he tries to think.

Fred sunk his teeth into Rhino's arm, breaking the lock as Rhino releases him to see the damage.

Fred took deep breaths as he rolls onto his back, Fred lunges at Rhino, talking him and knocking him off the bed. The two toss and turn but Fred manages to get Rhino flat on his back, holding his legs back; in a move called the Boston Crab.

Fred, sitting on Rhino, has his legs planted on both side of Rhino's lower half, holding his legs under his arms as he pulls them back. Rhino groans as he tries to escape the hold, Fred looks down and blushes as he sees Rhino's jewels; unfortunately, that distraction allows Rhino to break free. Rhino knocks Fred off and scrambles to his feet, bending his legs to work off the soreness.

"Proud of ya, you're doing fine big man."

Fred blushes as he faces Rhino, widening his legs and raising his arms. Rhino charges at him and Fred does the same but Rhino grabs his head following up with the groin, picking him up and turning him upside down.

Rhino holds Fred in front of his crotch, rubbing it against him before crashing Fred into the floor below. Rhino rubs the bulge in Fred's shorts, Rhino gets up but keeps a foot on Fred and pulls down his own shorts.

Rhino smirks as he lowers himself onto Fred, then resumes to run the bulge in his shorts, which seems it's ready to greet everyone.

"Go on Freddie, use that mouth of yours~"

Fred blushes as he opens his mouth and shyly licks at Rhino's cherry. Fred does it again a bit more boldly as he his brothers start chanting his name. Fred continues, fighting back his own fears as he licks at the hole.

Rhino moans and frees Fred's cock from its loose compartments, he begins stroking it in time with Fred's licks.

"The more you lick the more I stroke~" Rhino moans as Fred encourages him to stroke faster.

Fred buckets his hips into Rhino's hand as the alpha male rides his tongue, it's not long before the blonde erupts. Fred moans as he soaks Rhino's hand with his seed, the large get off of him, shaking it off.

"Not bad, but don't worry with some practice you'll be great~ so I think your nickname will be Squid~"

"Alright cool." Fred says as he gets to his feet, panting with exhaustion.

"You have a big day tomorrow, Squid~, so get some rest."

The young men leave Fred to sleep and come to grips with his new wild life.

**The End**


End file.
